


The Color of Bruises

by Aibohp



Series: Stardust and Luck [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Violence, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No one is surprised, Rick likes it rough, Young Rick, Young Stan, mild blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibohp/pseuds/Aibohp
Summary: What's Red, black, and blue all over? Rick after a bar fight, and who knew the colors would look so good on him?OrRick's flirting gets him in trouble and Stan finally gets jealous enough to do something about his growing feelings for Rick.--This picks up closely after the remembered events inRemember When (You Sang of Stars)and is connected to theThings Are Getting WeirdSeries but can be read on it's own.





	The Color of Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like I needed practice writing smut and fight scenes and I happened to have some free time between writing for my [Things Are Getting Weird](http://archiveofourown.org/series/413846)Series and my [ Give Me Love ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/820362) Series and thought, why not? Anyway, here's my first bit of smut posted to AO3. Try and enjoy it. 
> 
> While I'm here I want to point out that the [Stardust and Luck](http://archiveofourown.org/series/826191) Series isn't going to be getting regular updates. It is just a branch off of my main Series, [Things Are Getting Weird](http://archiveofourown.org/series/413846).

Stan never knew someone could look so good in red, black, and blue. 

The night had started out well enough. Rick and Stan had gone out to prowl through the local bars in a little no-name town. Eventually they ended up in some home hole in the wall called Darrell’s. It was dimly lit, and just shady enough for either man to feel at home. 

Birdperson and Squanchy had flown the coop, leaving Rick and Stan to their own devices. No one had been terribly generous with where the two were going or what they were doing but Stan hadn’t really cared enough to push for answers. Whatever Rick’s bandmates were doing was none of his business. Besides, it wasn’t as though he hated spending time alone with Rick. Stan thought the two of them were actually getting to be friends. Or at least drinking buddies. 

Maybe he felt a tingle shoot up his spine or a flutter in his stomach when he’d catch the musician’s lust heated eyes during an after party. Perhaps he’d stand backstage watching the band perform and end up with his pants fitting a little tighter as he watched Rick play and hype up the crowd. Birdperson was the lead singer but Rick did his fair share of vocals and Stan found it easy to pick his voice out when he backed his friend up. It was surprisingly smooth and never failed to make the hair at the back of Stan’s stand on end. 

But Stan was choosing to ignore all that for now. 

Not that Rick made it easy. 

Their first hour at the bar featured Stan and Rick doing shots and playing darts. Then once he was sufficiently soaked in alcohol, Rick had singled out someone at the bar and presumably gone to see if he could get laid. It wasn’t often that Stan saw Rick trying to pick up men outside the parties that inevitably came after their shows. Usually if the four of them ended up at a local bar for the night he’d hit on women, same as Birdperson. That or he would spend the night getting absolutely shitfaced with Squanchy. Either way Stan usually paid them no mind, too busy hustling pool and flirting with girls. 

Seeing Rick putting his moves on another man drew his attention though. Not only that, but it made him uncomfortably jealous. Maybe it was because Stan knew that Rick would sleep with him if he asked. The only reason that the blue-haired man hadn’t done anything more than flirt with him when he was high or drunk was because Stan had made it clear he wasn’t interested. Really it was just that he wasn’t ready to admit that he was interested. At least not out loud. 

It didn’t make watching someone else get what he secretly wanted any easier. 

Rick was showing off his long, lean body with his elbows holding him up as he leaned back against the bar. His gaze was turned toward a broad-shouldered blonde in a denim jacket. Stan couldn’t hear what they was saying but every now and then he’d throw his head back and laugh. The blue haired musician was wearing a black leather jacket over one of of his own band’s shirts and a pair of dark jeans that hugged his ass and legs in all the right places. So far as Stan could tell things were going well between the two and it made his blood boil. Something that Rick said had the blonde laughing and ordering his new friend a beer. 

Of course Rick took it, nearly downed the drink in one go too. Then he had smiled that slinky, horny grin that Stan had seen on his face more times than he could count and straightened up to lean in and say something close to the blonde’s ear. Whenever he said, it was enough to change the whole tone of their exchange. He jerked away from Rick and before the man’s smile even had a chance to drop, Blondie popped him in the face. 

“What the fuck are you, some kind of fag,” he asked, loud enough for the whole bar to hear, while Rick jerked back against the bar, a hand coming up to cover his eye with a startled shout. 

Stan was already up and trying to hustle across the room to get to his friend. Of course when a fight broke out in a bar like the one they were in everyone started vying for the best seats to witness the oncoming bloodbath. 

“I-I’m the fucking fag th-that’s gonna kick your ass,” Rick barked back, not hesitating to reach out and snatch a hold of the blonde’s shirt and driving a bony fist into his solar plexus. 

When Blondie hunched over to gasp for air Rick grabbed the back of his head and guided it into the bar. His nose connected with a wet sounding crunch and the unfortunate soul grasped at the wood to try and keep himself upright. That probably would have been the end of it if one of Blondie’s good buddies hadn’t broken from the crowd and spun Rick around so he could get a good shot at his face. His punch must have landed a lot better than his friend’s because Rick’s head flew back with a spray of blood coming off his nose and he let out a snarl of pain. 

Stan shoved a woman out of his way just in time to watch the new guy pull Rick into a headlock so he could keep him still while he worked the skinny man’s kidneys. Not that it lasted long. The guy collapsed moments later, a look of pain crossing over his face as he yelped and went down on one knee. Rick had stuck the back of his knee with one hand and reached up to grab his balls with the other. It was a low move but as Rick saw it anything was fair game when you were getting your ass handed to you. He let go as soon as he got the man on his knees and jerked out of his grip. In a very similar move he cupped the back of the man’s head and then drove his knee into his face before kicking him in the chest, sending him sprawling onto his back. 

And that was it. Because Stan took that moment to grab a hold of Rick’s arm and drag him out of the bar. That was how he found himself hoofing it back to the motel they were holed up in with a silent, scowling Rick. There was blood streaming from his nose, much like the first night that Stan and Rick had met. His right eye was already turning blue and swelling up. Even as busted up as he was, Stan thought he looked wild and beautiful in a way that had him swallowing around a lump in his throat. 

“You alright,” Stan asked dumbly, getting a downright poisonous glare for his troubles.

“Just fucking peachy, Pines. Th-that’s exactly how I wanted m-my night to go,” Rick said sarcastically, lifting a hand to wipe a hand under his nose. Over the course of their walk the bleeding had slowed a little at least. 

“Well shit, Sanchez, you must be into some kinky shit,” Stan replied, unable to stop his smile when Rick laughed. It was a real one too, though he groaned moments later and reached under his jacket to rub at his left side. 

“W-wouldn’t you like to know,” Rick said, shooting Stan a bloody grin. Thankfully the motel was in sight because the adrenaline was wearing off and Rick was starting to feel all his newly acquired aches and pains. 

“Maybe I would.” Stan refused to look at Rick after those three little words. He didn’t even notice that the man had lagged behind him after until he felt a hand curl into the back of his shirt and tug him around. Then he was stuck facing a curious looking Rick. Those narrowed gold-brown eyes 

“Th-that so, Pines,” Rick asked, hauling Stan around so he could shove him up against the nearest wall. There was the briefest moment where STan noticed that the mortar between the brick tugged at the hair on the back of his head and the thin cotton of his shirt. Then Rick stepped into his space, looking down his bloodied nose at him. “Y-You sure about that?” 

Rick’s eyes flicked down to Stan’s lips and his tongue darted out to quickly swipe over his lower lip, clearing away a little of the blood. Stan felt his face flush when the musician’s mouth tugged into a smile. It was the same one that he’d been giving Blondie before he’d gotten a fist to the face and it made gooseflesh break out over Stan’s arms and neck. 

“I uh.. I…” Stan fumbled, swallowing hard around that lump in his throat again. He wasn’t sure but he found that he didn’t want to say so. He’d spent most of the night watching Rick and craving his attention but now that he had it, he didn’t know what to do with it. 

“D-don’t worry, Pines,” Rick chuckled, brushing the back of his hand against Stan’s stomach. His bloody, bruised chuckles brushed over his lower stomach with the lightest of pressure as he spoke. Then they curled into the top of his pants and tugged him close enough that their hips were pressed together. “I-I’ll be easy with you this time.” 

Rick’s mouth covered his after that and distantly Stan wondered if the other man had felt the way his cock twitched in his pants at his low gravelly tone. 

The kiss tasted like blood and Rick’s lips moved slickly against his own. It probably should have struck him as disgusting but after a moment’s hesitation Stan was leaning up into it. Kissing Rick was like nothing that Stan had ever experienced before. Rick didn’t fold easily into Stan’s arms when he got up the courage to run his tongue over the seam of the other man’s mouth. He braced his arm against the wall and bit down on Stan’s lower lip. His free hand had moved from Stan’s belt and he pressed his thumb into the shorter man’s chin and urged him to open his mouth. And being the pushover that he was, Stan did. It left him sucking the coppery taste of blood with the undertones of tequila off Rick’s tongue. 

He had just taken a grip on Rick’s hips as the lanky man worked his leg between Stan’s when a car zipped by, music blaring from the speakers. The disturbance made Stan jerk back in surprise at being reminded of his surroundings. Rick leaned back with a laugh. The blood smeared under his nose was thinner around his mouth and lips now. Stan could feel that it had transferred to his own face and was going tacky around his mouth. 

“Come on, Pines,” Rick said, with a grin, grabbing a hold of Stan’s arm. 

Stan did little to resist, his heart thundering in his ears. He barely even felt the time pass as they walked briskly to the motel. Everything felt dreamy and unreal until they got into the motel. Rick wasted only enough time to flick on the lights, then Stan was being shoved back against the door and everything felt threateningly real. Rick’s mouth was on his again, still tasting of blood and full of sharp, nipping teeth. 

It felt just as good as before, too, but Stan felt the overwhelming need to regain some control over the situation. With a grunt, he broke the kiss, pushing Rick back and following him with every step. When Rick’s knees hit the back of the bed nearest the door he fell down easily, grabbing hold of Stan to pull him down with him. Stan landed with one knee beside Rick’s hip and his hands on either side of his head. It was the first time he’d managed to get a good look at him since the bar. 

“You look like shit,” Stan panted, reaching up to cup the right side of Rick’s face ran his finger through the blood at the corner of Rick’s mouth, smearing it across his cheek. 

“Y-you don’t seem to mind,” Rick said, grinning widely at him and then leaning up to tuck his face into Stan’s neck. “Looks like you’re into some kinky sh-shit too,” he said, biting at the hinge of Stan’s jaw hard enough to make the other man let out a hiss of pain and jerk away. “Wh-what--what changed, Pines? Couple months ago y-you weren’t interested!” Rick flopped back down onto his back, eyes bright. “You get off on watching m-me get my ass beat tonight? That what you’re into?” 

“No,” Stan grunted back, though seeing Rick like this was attractive in a dangerous sort of way. After all he was black, blue, and red all over but not because he had lost the fight. “If anything it was watching you kick Blondie’s ass,” Stan said with a slightly hysterical laugh. “I was jealous, seeing you try to pick him up when I was right there and wanting you.” 

“Y-you idiot,” Rick said, slipping his hand under Stan’s white shirt and stroking up his side. Surging up off the bed, flipped the other man onto his back and straddled his hips in one smooth movement. “Wh-wh-why didn’t you say anything? What--what would you have done if he hadn’t punched me in th-the face when I offered to suck his dick?” Rick shrugged out of his jacket as he spoke tossing it off to the side and then peeling the blood-stained shirt underneath. There were patches of pink where it had soaked through and stained his chest and his side was starting to turn purple from where he’d been punched. “W-w-would you have stayed out all night if I brought him back here? Maybe you would have found a girl to bury your bone in wh-while you thought of me getting fucked by some other guy.” 

Rick’s smile was taunting as he looked down at Stan. His hips moved sinfully as he spoke, rubbing his ass against the now straining bulge in Stan’s pants. He looked like he was ready to eat the other man alive and Stan was ready to let him. 

“Jesus Christ, Rick,” Stan groaned, stroking his hands over Rick’s thighs. His hips arched needily off the bed, grinding up against Rick's ass in search of even the slightest relief. 

“Wh-what is it, Pines? What do y-you want,” Rick asked, rolling his hips more firmly. His fingers creeped under the hem of Stan’s shirt as he spoke, rucking it up while Rick ran his hands over Stan’s stomach. 

Below him, Stan grit his teeth and let his head fall back with a loud groan. His own hips had evolved from the occasional, twitch to meeting Rick’s every move. Given a little time he probably would have creamed his jeans rutting up against the other man. Then those thin, cold fingers that had been creeping over his stomach and up to his chest pinched down on his nipples. Stan let out a startled yelp, his back arching off the bed. Rick rode through the sudden jerking like a pro, though, giving the stiffened peeks between his fingers a rough twist.

“Aagh! The fucking hell was that for, Sanchez,” Stan shouted, growling in irritation as he sat up, forcing Rick to slide back into his lap. Rick just cackled with mirth. It had Stan unsure if he wanted to kiss him or throw him off his lap and go to bed. The only reason he didn’t choose the later was because Rick released his nips, giving each a stroke with his thumbs before latching onto Stan’s shirt and yanking it up over his head.

“Hah! Oh I-I’m going to rock your world, Pines,” Rick declared, cupping the back of the other man’s neck and threading his fingers into Stan’s hair. He wasn’t really surprised when Rick used the newfound grip he had on his hair to yank his head back. “I-I-I’m the first man you’ve ever wanted so badly that y-you needed to deal with it, aren’t I?”

“Yeah? So what,” Stan asked with a glare, making Rick grin even more broadly. It was a little disturbing considering the blood on his face but that wasn't the reason it sent a chill down Stan’s spine. 

Biting his lip, Rick let go of Stan’s hair and stroked his hands across the sides of his neck and over his shoulders. They followed the same path they’d taken before, over his chest and stomach. Only this time they stopped at the top of Stan’s pants. He swallowed hard as those nimble fingers opened his belt and then went to work on his fly. By the time Rick’s hand slid into his jeans Stan was probably leaving a set of bruises on the skinny musician’s hips. 

“So i-it’s some of that kinky shit I’m into,” Rick, purred, leaning in to nudge his forehead against Stan’s with a surprisingly gentle bump. The man had a tendency to switch gears so quickly it gave Stan whiplash and he was starting to love it. He lightly dragged his sharp nose against Stan’s cheek bone as he placed kisses on his jaw, pausing at his ear to whisper into it. “Y-y-you wanted to know what I w-was into, right? Well I-I-I’m into knowing how much you want m-me.” 

As Rick spoke he curled his hand loosely around Stan’s cock and gave him a slow stroke, starting at the base and then pausing right before he reached the tip. Stan’s breath came in rapid pants as Rick’s thumb swirled around the head of his cock, gathering precum to smooth the way. Then his teeth sank into the side of Stan’s neck and whether it had been Rick’s intention or not, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

Stan groaned, surging up to his feet and dumping Rick onto the bed. The rest of their clothes were lost in a flurry of movement and then Stan was collapsing on top of Rick. He slid between the lanky man’s legs and dove in for a kiss. This time he was the one in charge, biting Rick’s lip and taking hold of Rick's waist to pull him closer. Under him the lanky man hissed in pain as Stan’s fingers dug into the bruising that ran along his side. It didn't really inspire Stan to let go. In fact he dug his fingers in harder. 

“You asshole,” Stan gasped, pulling back so he could look down at Rick. “Where do you get off acting so cocky? Just because this is my first time pitching for this team and I’m obviously a little out of my league here doesn’t mean you should be a dick!” 

Rick squirmed under him, laughing at the other man and shaking his head. When Rick finally stilled he look up at Stan with a surprisingly fond look on his face. One hand lifted to guide Stan back down into another kiss that marginally kinder than the others. His other hand, however, snaked down between them, capturing both his and Stan’s cocks in his hand and giving both a firm squeeze that made him groan into Stan’s mouth. 

“D-don’t worry big guy. Even if you’re on top I-I’m the one running the show here,” Rick assured, dropping his head back against the mattress as he released their cocks from his hand. Stan felt his hand moving even lower, the back of Rick’s hand and his knobby wrist brushing past his balls. “Y-y-you’re a visual learner, right? Maybe y-you should watch so you won’t feel so out of your league next time,” Rick said with a breathy chuckle. 

Next time. For some reason, Rick implying that there was going to be a next time gave Stan a thrill. It also encouraged him to take Rick’s advice and watch what he was doing. Leaning back, Stan’s eyes dropped down between his legs. Seeing Rick’s index and middle finger disappearing inside himself made Stan’s cock twitch with anticipation. He heard Rick chuckle again, obviously enjoying the look of lusty awe that had taken over Stan’s face. Placing his hand on Rick’s raised knee he spread his legs a little wider and watched avidly as Rick worked those two fingers in and out of his hole over and over. A bead of something clear and slick looking dribbled from between his fingers, rolling down between his cheeks and staining the sheets under him. Which raised a question that Stan couldn’t help but ask. 

“Where’d you get the lube?” Rick grunted, lifting his head to look at him in dumbly in confusion. It was a rare but satisfying sight.

“Wh-what,” Rick asked, shaking his head a little bit and stilling his fingers.

“Lube? I mean I admit I’m not exactly an expert here but I’m pretty sure guys don’t get wet like girls,” Stan pointed out and Rick groaned in irritation as his slightly frazzled brain put everything that Stan was saying together. 

“Don’t--Don’t worry about it! It’s an invention that I-I’m working on,” Rick said, annoyed that they had gotten sidetracked from the task at hand. 

Stan said nothing for a moment and simply watched as Rick worked in his ring finger along with the others. It wasn’t as though Rick was a newbie at this sort of thing, he supposed. For a moment the obscene display of Rick’s hole stretched around his three fingers had knocked any of the follow up questions Stan had out of his head. His hand found his way to his dick and he started stroking in time with the steady thrusts of Rick’s fingers.

A low groan pulled Stan’s attention to Rick’s face. The blue haired man had turned his face into his shoulder and he was dragging in deep breaths that had his ribs pressing up against his skin before disappearing with every exhale. He was flushed all the way down his chest and Stan couldn’t resist leaning forward and crawling back Rick so that he could taste it. Starting at his navel, Stan started laying kisses and bites all the way up to Rick’s neck. Every now and then he’d veer off to the left side of Rick’s body and kiss over the blue-black bruises forming there. Then he nipped over the ladder of Rick’s ribs until he got to his chest where he bit down over the man’s nipple, revenge for earlier. Stan grinned at Rick’s resulting yelp, and the way the man’s body jerked under his own. 

“Is it weird that I think you’re sexy when covered in bruises and blood,” Stan asked with a huff of laughter as he lifted his head from Rick’s chest, leaning up to catch his mouth in a kiss before the other man could properly answer, though. 

“Probably but y-y-you know I don’t judge,” Rick said with a smirk when Stan let him have his mouth back. “Probably a good thing anyway. Otherwise it-it would make this next part pretty awkward.” 

As the he spoke Rick’s hand curled around Stan’s cock and guided him to replace the slick, warm fingers that had just been inside himself. Stan couldn’t stop the initial thrust into the tight heat of Rick’s body but stilled soon after, hearing Rick hiss in his ear over the sound of his own moans. Nails were biting into the back of Stan’s neck and the back of his right shoulder. Through the fog of pleasure he felt a little bad and curled one of his arms under Rick’s right arm so that he could clumsily pet the man’s wild, blue hair. 

“Sorry! Sorry,” Stan gasped, propping himself up with his right hand and staring down at a flushed and panting Rick. His eyes were blown wide with lust and he dug his nails in tighter as if trying to keep Stan from getting too far. Then he did something unexpected and lifted his hips, pushing himself back on Stan’s cock with a loud moan. “Fuck…” 

“Y-Yeah! Fucking. To be fucked. Th-that’s the point! D-d-don’t fucking apologize to me for doing it,” Rick snarled, a smile on his face and eyes a little glassy with either lust or tears. Stan wasn’t sure. His hand dropped down from Stan’s shoulder to his hip and urged him to move. “Come on, Pines! I-I-I know my limits. You-You want slow and sweet you need to find someone else. Now. Fuck. Me! Come on. I-I wanna feel it for days when you’re done with m-me!” 

That was all the go-ahead that Stan needed. It wasn’t like he was surprised that Rick liked it rough. Besides, who was Stan to tell him what he could or couldn’t handle? So he leaned back, getting a hand under Rick’s knee and hauling it over his shoulder. Stan may never have had sex with a man before but he was far from a virgin and the easy, practiced roll of his hips as he pistoned in and out of Rick reflected that. 

For all the foreplay the actual act of fucking Rick into the mattress was a quick and dirty affair. It was filled with quiet grunts from Stan and louder, uninhibited cries from Rick as he writhed on the bed. He offered up an unending slew of demands as his back arched up off the bed. Mostly they consisted of orders to quote, ‘Stop being a fucking pansy and fuck me harder’. When he finally came it was with a hand on his dick and Stan biting biting into his inner thigh, right above his knee as he spilled inside Rick. Then everything fell quiet and there was nothing to fill the air but panting and a soft grunt from Rick when Stan shoved his leg off his shoulder and dropped onto the bed beside him, abruptly leaving the lanky man empty. 

Of course with nothing but the chorus of their labored breathing and the feel of Rick’s sweat slick body pressed against his side, there was time for Stan to get his thoughts together. That wasn’t the best thing for one Stanley Pines. It left him to wonder what he had just done. All those years of beating down those urges and desires because he was already a screwup. He was already the idiot, knuckleheaded son who couldn’t do anything right. Now he couldn’t even stick to girls like he was supposed to. 

Thankfully before those thoughts of guilt or shame started to spiral out of control, Rick jammed his sharp elbow painfully into Stan’s side. 

“No shame in my bed, Pines,” Rick said, eyes half lidded as they gaze at Stan. “Now come on. Time for a sh-shower. W-we’re gross.” 

Rick didn’t give him any time to answer before rolling out of bed and heading toward the bathroom. He only stopped once to fish through a bag that had been carelessly tossed into the chair in the corner of the room. Stan followed moments later because Rick was right. They were gross, covered in sweat, blood, and cum. That night they slept in the same bed, the one not soaked through with sweat. The smell of weed and sex was thick in the room but easily filtered by the soapy smell at the back of Rick’s neck where Stan’s face was pressed. In those last moments before Stan fell asleep, he thought that maybe something between the two of them had changed, just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? Like I said before this is practice for me since I don't really write a lot of smut or violent stuff (at least not here, where people can see it). Hope you enjoyed it. Maybe There'll be more If I find myself with more free time. Check in the main series ([Things Are Getting Weird](http://archiveofourown.org/series/413846)) for an update on Thursday.


End file.
